


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by transkakyoin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grian-Centric, Halloween, High School, I don't do real people fanfics thats weird, I don't know if there's really any yandere behaviour but, I've only watched a little bit of YANDERE and none of Tokyo Soul please dont kill me, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knives, Major Character Injury, Multi, My story I make the rules, Not Canon Compliant, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sam is a nasty nasty man, Travel, Yakuza, Yandere High School - Freeform, like at all, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: A rewrite of SamGladiator's roleplay, Yandere High School, in which Grian is the protagonist and actual research/decent writing. Warnings for chapters are in the tags. Be safe.(Some character's names are changed for my own sake/for fun. If you've got any questions about who's who I'll be happy to answer)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of parental neglect and death
> 
> ft oblivious taurtis

A month before Grian's seventh birthday, his parents split, and it felt like his whole world was crumbling apart. Nothing was the same from that point on.  
A week before Grian's seventh birthday, his mum gave him heaps of money and a phone and put him on a plane to Japan, telling him that he'd spend a school year there while she and his dad finalized the divorce and got things worked out. He could tell that neither of them wanted to deal with him, but he didn't complain. He simply got on the plane and shut up.  
On the day of Grian's seventh birthday, he sat alone with a cupcake in his hotel room and sang to himself. School would start for him in two weeks, and he'd never felt so pathetic and alone in his life.

When Grian started school, it was one smack in the face in a long line of others. He was tossed into a class full of kids younger than him, most of whom didn't take him seriously at all. But there was a boy who's only friend was a dead fish, and a rabbit boy with weird vibes, who he ended up getting stuck around. Taurtis and Sam. They were cripplingly annoying, but they were young, so he put up with them. At one point, Grian accidentally threw the fish out a window... it was a genuine accident, and he got him a new fish to make up for it. Most of the other stuff from that year was fuzzy. Grian could hardly remember a thing.  
A week before Grian turned eight, his mum got him a plane ticket back home. He left Japan with Taurtis's skype information, since they'd bonded, and the clothes on his back. The experience with that town in Japan was behind him, and for the most part, he hoped it would stay that way.

Unfortunately, Grian wasn't that lucky.

Almost ten years after Grian's seventh birthday, he woke up to a call just shortly after sunrise. It threw him off pretty badly - people rarely called him, mainly because they knew he didn't much like answering calls. Normally, if people wanted to get to him, they'd contact his roommate, Mumbo, but there was one exception.  
That exception was exactly who was calling him: Taurtis.  
When it clicked in his brain that it was Taurtis, he was slightly less confused. Taurtis had called him to vent about some of the chaotic things that happened in the town he lived in, which Grian was fine with, but he always called later in the afternoon. Why was he calling so early?  
Sleepy, Grian jammed his earbuds into his ears and accepted the call. "Taurtis?"  
"Grian! I have great news!"  
Grian let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "...What is it, Taurtis?"  
"We got you a ticket to fly out here and hang out with us!" Taurtis exclaimed.  
Grian sat up quickly in his bed, eyes wide. "You- Why did you do that?"  
"You sound disappointed," Taurtis mumbled, sounding like he was pouting. "Me and Sam just got out for summer break, and we started talking about you, so I decided you should come out to stay with us!"  
"I'm not disappointed, I just..." Grian struggled to find an excuse as to why he reacted so negatively. "This is the town where your girlfriend died, yes? And where your teacher... you know..?"  
"Yeah. What other town?" Taurtis asked.  
Grian shoved his face in the pillow and groaned. "Man... Can I pass up on the offer?"  
Taurtis seemed to turn away from his phone, asked someone a question, and then returned to the phone. "No, we can't give the ticket back, and it cost a lot of money."  
"Well, when do I have to go there?" Grian asked. He was exhausted.  
"Tonight! I'll text you the details." Taurtis hummed happily. "See you soon, Grian!"

Before Grian could further protest, Taurtis had hung up, leaving Grian with whiplash. He absolutely didn't want to go to the chaotic town his friend lived in. But a little adventure never killed anyone, right?


	2. Chapter 2

“So, let me get this straight. These high schoolers you haven’t seen in years suddenly decided you should come visit them?”  
Grian sighed, poking at his cereal tiredly. As much as he appreciated Mumbo’s concern, he was growing a bit tired of repeating himself.  
“That’s the gist of it, yeah,” he muttered, stuffing a bite in his mouth and tapping his fingers against the table.  
“...And you’re agreeing to it?” Mumbo frowned.  
“I don’t want to upset Taurtis,” Grian shrugged. “It’ll just be for a week or so. I’ll be home in no time.”  
Mumbo began to pace a bit, scowling. “Something about it seems odd, that’s all. Like... Like it’s a plot to trap you.”  
"Christ," Grian snorted, taking a drink of coffee and rolling his eyes. Normally he didn't drink coffee, but he had a feeling he'd need caffeine to get himself through this ordeal. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but... I dunno, sounds like you might need to make yourself a tinfoil hat soon."  
Mumbo frowned, standing still and glaring at Grian. "You've told me what your friend's been telling you about this town. People have died there."  
"People die everywhere," Grian sighed. "It won't be a big deal. I'll just... hang out there until they go back to school, and I'll make sure to call back here regularly. Okay?"  
"Okay," Mumbo agreed. He seemed to relax a bit. "I don't know what I'll tell the others if you get hurt over there, G-man."  
"You won't have to tell them anything, Mumbo," Grian assured him. "Don't worry about me."

Even though Grian had talked Mumbo out of worrying, his stomach wouldn't stop aching as he boarded his flight that evening. The flight from the U.K. to Japan was dreadfully long, but it had probably cost a lot of money, especially for two high school students. Come to think of it, how had they gotten all of that money? He'd need to ask once he got there.  
When he got off his plane, he wandered off to a bus that would supposedly take him to his destination, and settled down in his seat, watching the beautiful scenery as he passed it.  
Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe the school itself was just some sort of bad luck - and now that they were out, nothing would go wrong.  
None of that thinking was really rational, but he had to convince himself that he wouldn't be in some freak accident somehow.  
The second he got off the bus, he was practically tackled off his feet, and he yelped in confusion.

"Grian, you really came!" Taurtis exclaimed, and Grian sighed.  
"Of course I came, Taurtis. You thought I wouldn't?" Grian asked.   
Taurtis released him from the hug he'd tackled him in and shook his head. "No, I knew you'd come. Sam was getting me all worried, though."  
Grian raised a brow, glancing over Taurtis's shoulder to the bunny hybrid behind him. He - and Taurtis too, upon further inspection - was wearing swimming trunks.  
"We've been studying on Rosetta Stone to be able to talk to you," Sam suddenly said, pushing past Taurtis and putting on the worst fake accent Grian had ever heard. "Nice to meet you, oi!"  
"We've met before, Sam - don't you remember me?" Grian asked.  
Sam stopped in his tracks, staring at him so long it was almost intimidating. Then, he simply shrugged. "I don't remember. Maybe we did. Now, c'mon, Gree-on, we're going to the beach."  
Sam began walking, simply expecting the two to follow. Taurtis did, so, naturally, Grian did too.

If only he hadn't.


End file.
